kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Çaji i rigonit
Percjellje në bosh Nese nuk ekziston artikulli mos krijo percjelle, eshte pak irrituese, flm per mirkuptim. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 1 Qershor 2006 16:26 (UTC) Zotri Dani Tung dhe mirë se erdhe. E vërtet që gjuha kërkon njohuri. FLMN. Po për këto njohuri jam duke u munduar shiko Përdoruesi diskutim:Dan#Mbi problemin e shqiptimit të disa emrave shtetesh e gjuhësh. Kush thotë A''' duhet të dijë të thotë edhe '''Bë . Tani e kam rradhen unë. Dani kërkonë njohuri nëse e mëson Danin ai do të jetë mirënjohës. * Wikipedia:Projekti i shteteve * Diskutim:Dibra/Arkiva 000 * Diskutim:Ohri/Arkiva 000 * Diskutim:Struga/Arkiva 000 * Diskutim:Gostivari/Arkiva 000 * Diskutim:Kumanova/Arkiva 000 * Diskutim:Ish Republika Jugosllave e Maqedonisë Gjuha kërkonë njohuri, njohurit kërkojnë punë, kohë, mësues. Hahahahhah :)--Hipi Zhdripi 1 Qershor 2006 21:43 (UTC) Upss!!! Nëse më mësonë për katunet e qyteteve në Maqedoni, ta qesë një Kafe në Meseger. Pa shaka po më duhen e nuk kamë HIQ njohuri por e di që aty është dishka puna e nxehtë.--Hipi Zhdripi 1 Qershor 2006 21:47 (UTC) :T'ju them te drejten as nuk e di se si jetohet ne katun, por me qe ra fjala per kete propozoj qe tja leme vete lexuesve te gjykojne se kush vjen qe andej une apo ju zoteri i nderuar. Ai 7 Qershor 2006 16:07 (UTC) Emrat e shteteve Ja ku janë përkthejë.--Hipi Zhdripi 1 Qershor 2006 22:12 (UTC) Ai edhe ti Përcjellje--Hipi Zhdripi 1 Qershor 2006 22:16 (UTC) Keni mesazhe te reja nuk më kujtohet të ju kem lutur për ndonjë "tip". dhe transferi i asaj faqeje qe i duhur dhe ju këtë e dini edhe vetë. po ju jap edhe unë juve atëherë një "tip": mësohuni të nënshkruani në fund të diskutimit të juaj. --Mig 2 Qershor 2006 18:42 (UTC) Pershendetje Flm per pecjellje dhe permirsime, se po kam shum pun tjera dhe detaje ndonjehere pom mbeten pa ndryshuar. (Puntori 4 Qershor 2006 20:35 (UTC)) Hahahah Mirë se erdhe guest. hahahha Mirë se erdhe mik. hahaha--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 14:33 (UTC) Mir se t'gjeta Dan kapedan! Hahahaha! 172.179 hahahahaha Stampa:FotoLink A e ki provu a bonë?. Provo njëher masanej e shehë shka ki bo.--Hipi Zhdripi 8 Qershor 2006 22:48 (UTC) Ndihmë Nëse e shehë Unin thuj le ta bonë kërkesen për lëshimin e kontos. Tung--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 20:03 (UTC) :Dje e kom pa ke kafja Dan, ishte merzit se nuk po redaktonte dot... hahahahaha. Ani celja po deshe se i them neser kur ta takoj. Ai 6 Qershor 2006 20:27 (UTC) Thuj Unit që edhe ai duhet me kqyrë pakes qysh po punojin tjert edhe me ju përshtat atyne. Si p.sh mes të munohet me nxerr sene të reja, po ne të punon si tjertë. Në koftë se pajtohet ai që me bo eksperimente nëpër fleta të caktume le ta hapë një Wikipedia:Projekti Uni edhe le të bojë aty eksperimente sa të doin po mos të hapet shumë e me i përzie letat e eksperimenteve me fletat e enciklopedisë.--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 23:24 (UTC) Pse si punojn kta tjert? A mos po punojn me plan a si? Nejse po t'them se fola me at mikun dhe a di si mu pergjigj? Hiq dore dhe ti me tha, se ata qe rijn gjith diten ke wiki s'jan gje tjeter vecse skllavt me te betum te internetit...mir e ka than qe besa. Ai 7 Qershor 2006 15:05 (UTC)